


[马诺俊]讨好（二）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 马诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马诺俊]讨好（二）

“哥哥！”黄仁俊抱着姆明敲响了李马克的房门，李马克才转过头，弟弟就像炮弹一样撞进了自己怀里。“嗯？”“这个片子太可怕了哥哥和我一起看吧。”

黄仁俊抬起头，扬了扬手机。“可是我还要准备后天的考试……”李马克看看桌上的复习资料，又看看怀里眼巴巴看着自己的弟弟，想出来一个折中的方法。“这样吧，你戴着耳机我抱着你看，这样我可以复习你也不会害怕了。”“耶！哥哥万岁！”

于是，两人便以一种奇异的方式抱在了一起。黄仁俊跨坐在李马克怀里，头靠在他肩上，手穿过他的腋下举着手机，各自互不耽误地干着自己的事情。

李马克做什么都很认真，根本不会因为怀里多了个黄仁俊而分心，当然这只是他以为。一开始他的确记住了每一个看过的字，但随着看的电影剧情发展愈发恐怖，黄仁俊开始不安地扭动，李马克的下腹开始莫名发热。

这个B角是多少度来着？李马克翻过前一页，记住了是75度后又翻回后一页做题，还没下笔，黄仁俊剧烈一抖刚好蹭在他的裆部，当下他就忘记了B角多少度了。他又翻了一回，这次记住了B角的度数，黄仁俊一动，对应的边长又忘了。来来回回了几次，李马克终于忍不住要警告他了，李帝努的通讯请求又接了进来。

“帝努！”视频那头是外出训练的李帝努，黄仁俊看见几天未见的人格外兴奋，扭动着身体和屏幕那边的人打招呼。李马克有些吃味，不用看他也知道黄仁俊的表情是怎样的，因为上个月去数学竞赛的他也有过此般经历。“仁俊有想我吗？”刚洗完澡的李帝努头发湿哒哒的，没戴眼镜的眼睛眯着看向镜头，有一种奇妙的无辜感。“想的。”这头的黄仁俊用力地点着头，生怕对面的人看不见自己的动作。

“李帝努叫哥。”李马克装作不在意，低头看着作业，话语里却是藏不住的醋意。“仁俊……哥。”李帝努纵使再不愿意，在李马克面前也只能屈服，毕竟李马克可是未来掌握这个家大权的男人，他说把黄仁俊送走就送走，到时见不到人的就只有自己。“不叫也没关系啦。”黄仁俊倒不是很介意，反正从小到大李帝努也没怎么叫过自己哥哥。“帝努在那边过得开心吗？”

听到喜欢的哥哥关心自己，李帝努笑得眼睛都看不见了。“一点都不好！这边饭又不好吃，床也不舒服，训练又累，哥哥也不在这边，Jeno好累啊。”他掀起衣服露出打球弄的淤青，黄仁俊果然心疼了，伸出手触碰屏幕上淤青的位置。“那回来我给你做好吃的，嗯……不然我明天送饭过去，反正明天没课……”“不行！”李马克陡然放大的音量把正在通话的两人都吓到了，他也意识到自己的表现有点失礼，连忙降低音量。

“仁俊明天答应陪我去看考场了。”“那看完考场不就可以给Jeno送饭吗……”“我说不行就不行！”李马克“啪”地拍下手中的笔，黄仁俊被吓得不敢说话。“不送也没有关系，反正后天我就回来了，仁俊记得给我做好吃的哦。”李帝努露出勉强的微笑，安慰了黄仁俊几句后就结束了通话。

李马克拍完笔后便继续做题，结束通话后的黄仁俊没有继续看电影，而是安静地窝在他怀里。不知是想到了什么，他突然推开李马克的怀抱，扯过旁边的姆明就要冲出房间，李马克赶紧拽住了他。

“你要去哪？”被牵制住的人像一头小兽，倔强地别过头，鼻孔哼哧哼哧地出着气，不愿与捕捉到自己的猎人说话。“明天不要和马克去看考场了。”黄仁俊把头埋在姆明玩偶里，闷闷地声音传进李马克耳朵里。“为什么呀？”李马克抚摸着弟弟的顺毛，白嫩的颈间总有让他想咬一口的冲动。

“马克不应该这样对Jeno。”黄仁俊抬起头，愤愤地拉下李马克的手。“嗯？”李马克的脸色骤然变冷，房间的温度顿时下讲了几度，黄仁俊害怕地颤抖着，但还是倔着嘴说：“马克哥不应该这样对帝努。”。李马克被他充满求胜欲的“哥”字逗笑了，原本就是装出来的冷脸也挂不住了，他把人扑到在地毯上，手上挠着他的痒痒肉，黄仁俊被挠地滚地，好不容易才平复下来。

“做个交易怎么样，仁俊给帝努直播我们做爱的过程，我明天让司机带仁俊过去给帝努送饭。”“不怎么样……马克哥不会是吃醋了吧？”黄仁俊恍然大悟，上一次李马克数学竞赛时，他和李马克视频得好好的，李帝努突然开始脱自己的衣服，李马克当时脸色就变了，回来之后更是罚李帝努抄了两百遍三字经。“吃醋了又怎么样，当哥哥就不能吃醋吗？”李马克把姆明扔上床，自己埋头在黄仁俊颈侧。

“也不是不可以，但马克哥要说是因为自己吃醋了才这样的，不然帝努回来又要折腾我了。”黄仁俊简直为这两兄弟的感情操碎了心，谁让每次大战的“受害者”都是他呢。“行。”

李帝努对接到李马克的通讯要求有些摸不着头脑，李马克十年都不和自己视频一次，今天居然主动要求视频，而且还是在发完脾气后？

怀着对方或许是有急事的想法，李帝努接通了电话，出现的画面却让他血直往脑袋上冲。

画面是从床头拍过去的，正好对着坐在李马克身上的黄仁俊。“是我吃醋了，所以让仁俊给你直播的。”“李马克你要不要脸？这是你的手机！”黄仁俊给了李马克一拳，李马克佯装痛苦地皱起眉，手却不要脸地解开了黄仁俊的衣服。

宾馆里的李帝努脸都绿了，恨不得穿过屏幕揍李马克一顿。

什么鬼兄弟情谊都放屁！

他一边想着，一边却自觉地解开了裤腰带。

幸好自己是一个人一个房间，不要就丢死人了。

这头黄仁俊的衣服已经被李马克脱光了，脸红得快要滴血的他抖着手拉开李马克的裤链，放出里面的巨物。“前面还是后面。”“后面。”李马克从床头摸出润滑液递给他，黄仁俊接过润滑液后却没有收回手。“套、套呢？”他别过脸，不想让对方看见自己的赧然。“今天就不戴了，我会帮你清洁干净的。”

李帝努闻言瞪大了眼睛，狠狠地锤了床铺一下。“你每次都这么说……”黄仁俊嘴上说着，人还是乖巧地撅起屁股给自己润滑。手指才插进干涩的穴口就卡住了，他又挤了点润滑液在手上，这下终于能插进一个指节了。

黄仁俊哼唧着，悄咪咪地挪着身体，用前穴去蹭李马克的性器。李马克把他的小把戏都看在眼里，但仍假装什么都不知道地靠在床头上看着他笑。透过屏幕，李帝努看得一清二楚，他开始痛心自己为什么要来这个鬼篮球训练，白白给了李马克一个独享黄仁俊的机会。

感觉扩张地差不多了，黄仁俊俯下身，手扶着李马克的性器慢慢地将其纳入体内。他慢慢坐起身，撑着李马克的腹肌开始摆动身体，鼻腔里发出软糯的鼻音。李帝努看得眼睛发直，手慢慢伸向被子下。

李马克也没有闲着，一手扣挖着黄仁俊的前穴，一手玩弄着他粉色的性器。摆在床头的手机忽然发出电量低的提示，这头的两人都没有注意，另一边的李帝努却十分慌张，他大声喊着：“李马克你手机要没电了！快充电啊！”。

沉浸在快感中的黄仁俊根本听不见来自外界的声响，他的世界里只剩下李马克和自己。而能听见的李马克不顾手上还带着的粘液，直接把手机静音了，仍由李帝努在另一边无声呐喊。

“马克哥前面……”黄仁俊颤着腿把对方的性器从后穴拔出，李马克把人压在身下，对准前穴插了进去。甜腻的呻吟透过耳机，清楚地传进李帝努的耳中，他眼睛一刻也没有离开屏幕上黄仁俊的身体，手也在快速撸动着。

就在他快要射出时，通话突然结束了，李帝努面对着漆黑一片的屏幕欲哭无泪。

第二天，李帝努挂着两个沉重的黑眼圈上了球场，被队友嘲笑“欲求不满”。“欲求不满”的李帝努把一个个嘲笑自己的队友全部打趴下了，好不容易熬到中午，终于等到黄仁俊带着便当来找自己。

在李马克的注视下，他不敢造次，只能借着抱抱偷亲了黄仁俊几口。

李帝努打开“爱心便当”，拿起勺子往嘴里送了一口饭，熟悉的味道让他不禁热泪盈眶。

以后惹谁一定不能惹李马克！


End file.
